Bumb, bumb, bumb
by HardLohve
Summary: El tic tac de un reloj impreso en la piel vuelve a sonar. Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás. Torna de nuevo la quietud entre ambos. Sólo el rítmico repiqueteo de dos corazones rompe el sigilo instalado. Bumb, bumb, bumb. ¡Lemon! —Fic presentado al reto "What IF", del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera


**Disclaimer: Mis abogados están en paro. Es lo que pasa cuando estás en huelga con el monedero. (Así que no, no soy Collins. ¡Por Panem! Qué más me gustaría). Aclaro las cosas, no vaya a ser que se cuele por aquí un perdido Lionsgate y se confunda de autora. xddd**

**-…-…-**

**NT: ¡Buenas!**

**Aviso que la historia de abajo tiene cierto lemon. (Mi primerito, primerito). Aviso que a quien no le apetezca -o guste- leer eso, que se dé media vuelta.**

**Aviso que este fic es para el reto What If, del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. (Insisto que os déis una vuelta por ahí, porque mola).**

**Aviso que el reto consistía en cambiar un hecho canon, por un hecho no canon. (A saber revivir a Cinna en Sinsajo; presentarse Gale como tributo; que se citen secretamente Coinz y Snow). **

**Aviso que mi cambio es que Johanna nunca fue atrapada por el Capitolio; que no la dejaron calva; y que ella y Gale comparten algo más que rebeldes y distrito 13.**

**Aviso que... Si os gusta el fic... ¡Entrad al foro e id a votarme! Es así de simple y así de fácil.**

**Aviso que, aun así, podéis dar uso al recuadrito de abajo y dejarme vuestras impresiones. **

**Aviso que, sí; se acabaron los avisos.**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**-…-…-**

—Venga, date prisa —apremia ella separándose y marcando distancia entre ellos.

Al alejar la tibieza de su piel, el frío se instala entre ambos, como la más ruda de todas las barreras. Ella habla, insiste. Él escucha, desiste. Cerrados los ojos, vuelve a buscarla a tientas, en aras de restablecer la confianza de sus cuerpos.

Ella persiste en la conveniencia de levantarse, pero acurrucada junto a él, el rostro reposando en su pecho, ya no parece muy predispuesta a salir bajo el cerco de su brazo.

Le mordisquea el hombro como una mujer que conoce las consecuencias de ese gesto. Los labios de él se presionan abiertos en la poblada coronilla castaña de ella.

Bumb, bumb, bumb.

Ladea la cabeza y se apodera del óvulo de su oreja. Lo acaricia con la lengua, lo estira y provoca, jugueteando a sabiendas con él.

Vuelve de nuevo la quietud entre ambos. Sólo el rítmico repiqueteo de dos corazones rompe el sigilo instalado. Suspiros, obligaciones, lealtades.

Bumb, bumb, bumb.

Hasta que al final uno de los dos recuerda el juramento, el montañoso peso del deber. Él se hace a un lado. Ella se levanta y emerge de entre las sábanas como un capullo de flor con los pétalos alborotados.

Retira con una furibunda patada las cobijas, haciendo que él gruña a la amortiguada y doblada chaqueta utilizada como almohada, al tiempo robado, al mundo liberador y acabado en el que se han refugiado durante esos pocos minutos.

Ropas desperdigadas por toda la estancia; cabellos negros y castaños desordenados por frente y espalda; labios hinchados con regusto a repetición, a amargo, a más, a saboreados y vueltos a saborear mientras se viste.

El tic tac de un reloj impreso en la piel vuelve a sonar. La infortuna de un horario le trasporta al detonador de todo, al principio de esos encuentros. Adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás.

Hasta pausarse en la milésima de un segundo, en el ámbito de un distrito rebelde, en la discusión de un día pasado.

Se sabe inclinado junto a su amiga, cuchicheando los dos en quedos susurros. Su expresión es ansiosa, triste y afanada. Sabe a qué se debe tamaño cúmulo de sentimientos, si bien eso no signifique que tenga que exteriorizarlos. De hecho se niega a sucumbir ante ellos.

La observa, a la cazadora. Las pasadas experiencias vividas le permiten presumir que la conoce; pero son esas mismas experiencias, sobre todo las más recientes, las que le hacen caer en la cuenta de que ella le desconoce de igual forma.

Gruñe por fuera, grita por dentro.

Discusión y desconfianza; tristemente es lo único que queda de esa amistad de la infancia. Mucho planear y defenderse mutuamente, pero a la hora de la verdad, miedo e impotencia es lo que desgarra a esos cazadores que ahora se disparan dardos con los ojos.

Ella se va, ofuscada y enfadada. Él mira con impotencia su espalda. Por lo tensa y altiva que su amiga camina, sabe que está enfadada. Y mientras mira con rabia e indiferencia su lejanía, por dentro interpreta su distancia como la salida de ella de su vida, la barrera que aunque los dos intenten fingir que no existe, cada día es más notable, dolorosa, descarada, insalvable.

Y él tiene ganas de plantarse frente a ella, sofrenarle y gritarle.

Tiene ganas de sacudirla y llamarla falsa, descarada. ¿Por qué no puede admitir entender lo que en el fondo comparte? Pero se ve impelido por el herido orgullo, la goteada injusticia.

La herida vuelve a abrirse, el aire vuelve a escocer en sus ojos, la sangre vuelve a bullir en sus puños apretados.

Y le susurra a su yo interno las palabras que ella se ha negado a escuchar.

Le habla de necesidades, de libertades. De sus temores de guerra. De sus opiniones de los rebeldes resucitados. Le habla del imperioso anhelo de restablecer el orden de una lucha no sólo bélica, sino también una lucha fraternal.

Esa que vuelva a encaminarles codo con codo en el mismo sendero de la complicidad, de ser dos partes de un mismo ser, la protección amistosa, la confianza inquebrantable, el insinuado amor.

Y al mismo son de esas confesiones arrojadas al silencio, se disuelve en la nada la replanteada idea de defender con garras de muto y alma de tributo el vínculo que desde hace casi seis años les ha unido, perdiendo todo sentido en su conciencia la vieja intención de no permitir que los malos entendidos los convierta a ambos, a él y a su cazadora, en malos amigos.

Sí, fatal decisión que se gesta mientras se lleva la mano al recortado y oscuro cabello, sobándose con fuerza los rizosos mechones. Desplaza con nerviosismo su pie, de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda, como un ciervo enjaulado en una de sus tantas trampas bien eficaces.

Al fin se da la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse a no sabe dónde, tan sólo a un lugar que espante a esa que creía amiga fuera de sus pensamientos. Y entonces la ve ahí, de pie, subiendo pausadamente las escaleras, ojos puestos en blanco por la exasperación, comisura de los labios reprimiendo un rictus confesante de haber espiado.

Ella a punto está de pisar el último escalón, manos retenidas con fuerza en la barandilla, cuando la provocante sacudida de su espesa melena al viento hace alusión a la vigilante presencia de él.

Ella le mira impetuosa, ganándose aún más su atención. Y los ojos de él, tan grises como un día nublado, se clavan sobre ella, traspasando defensa, arrogancia y alma, clavándole involuntariamente en la escalera.

Y el tiempo se detiene.

Las miradas se encuentran, sopesan, rotan y retan, tentativas. No sabe quién da el primer paso. Quizás es su mente, dictada por la necesidad de un contacto. Quizás son ambos corazones estrujados, parcheados de rencor, odio, desilusión y retazos de inconfesados miedos.

El caso es que hay un punto intermedio en el que dos fuegos se encuentran. En una onda de luz que espanta la oscuridad del dolor, la negritud de un distrito. Si la furia es lo que marca los pasos de él, la mueca en sus labios cuenta lo atormentado de su rostro.

Al pasar a su lado, extiende la mano y le agarra ágilmente de la muñeca, sujetando con tanta fuerza la piel femenina que ella está segura de que más tarde tendrá un moratón más que contar, si bien ese, más que doloroso, es placentero.

Uno más, supone además, no hace ninguna diferencia. Por lo que sumisa -o todo lo sumisa que puede llegar a ser una persona impulsada por alguien que no fuerza sino que persuade- se deja arrastrar hacia el cuarto más cercano que hallan sus pasos, uno sin rótulo, sin función, sin importancia.

La sorpresa no es lo que le asalta cuando traspasan el marco, la puerta se cierra tras ellos, y él, improvistamente, le empotra de golpe contra la pared y se apodera, con furia, de su boca. No. Lo que hace fluctuar su mente son dos simples palabras:

"Por fin".

Surge de nuevo el arrullo del presente. Retrocede la espesa neblina de los recuerdos. Se impone sin problemas el blanco y confortable fondo de esa distinta joven de ácido carácter y origen del distrito 7.

El gimnasio, el sitio que saben vacío a esas tantas de la noche por el arduo cansancio de los entrenamientos, está sumido en una esfera de terciopelo oscuro, un olor acre de goma quemada y efluvio de pulmones agotados; un sabor agridulce de húmedos besos, de placentero sexo y delirante efluvio de dos sudorosas pieles jadeantes tras el desnudo encuentro de dos cuerpos humanos.

Al cabo de un rato ella vuelve a insistir en que ya tienen que marchar. Él ladea la cabeza y entorna un ojo, un solo ojo, pareciendo estar sopesando el buen juicio de su acompañante. Finalmente acaba ignorando su mandato y tuerce el cuello hacia ella, mirándola vestirse apresuradamente.

Tumbado de espaldas en la colchoneta, los brazos doblados bajo la nuca y los tobillos cruzados con tensa despreocupación, persigue con los ojos su figura femenina. Observa cómo se enfunde el cuerpo con capas y capas de telas y prendas de abrigo. El refugio en el que están secretamente citados no abarca la zona donde, durante una reglamentada hora de reloj, se prende la calefacción local del distrito.

La desnudez de ella es plena, lisa y sin vergüenza, resplandeciente como si su piel fuera su auténtica vestimenta externa. Es un cuerpo que habla de obligadas modulaciones estilísticas; de perceptibles suavidades del Capitolio; de un sello imperfecto impelido a desprenderse de pasadas secuelas físicas de una fantasmagórica Arena.

Una desnudez que le apetece volver a ver porque es el cuerpo de Johanna Mason, la descerebrada número uno, la letal amante con que se cita noche tras noche.

Él se levanta, pero no para vestirse.

Se acerca, y antes de que ella pueda musitar algo más que un vamos, no empieces, le besa en los labios y sonríe contra su boca. Es un ritual conocido. Ella recuerda el descuento del tiempo, él insiste en que aun así todavía pueden festejar una vez más en su espacio robado.

Besos, caricias, jadeos, cuerpos que chocan, frotan y se moldean hasta volver a compenetrarse.

No hay delicadeza, ni amabilidad; ni gestos suaves, ni palabras amorosas. No buscan nada de eso y mucho menos lo quieren encontrar. Sólo reina el calor y ruido en el ambiente, nombres entrecortados y errantes aullados al aire de la pequeña estancia.

Saliva y sudor erizando los pezones de dos montículos de piel blanca y satinada, el vientre plano finalizado en un triángulo que le atrae como un imán; el ombligo hondo, las caderas contorsionadas, el monte púbico al que una y otra vez le llena e invade la ruda embestida de un miembro erecto.

Lluvia blanca de un líquido espeso. Soles fugaces de dilatados orgasmos. Titilantes estrellas de placer al la lengua traspasar un campo excitado. Lunas multicolores que contraen una pared vaginal que tras semejantes encuentros ya nada tiene de virginal. Bumb, bumb, bumb.

Y están ahí de nuevo, los recuerdos.

Entrando, saliendo, entrando, saliendo. "Nunca me han ligado con ese ímpetu. ¿Es esa tu peculiar forma de pedir alivio?". Son las primeras palabras de ella al él separar la cara en busca de oxígeno. Mas la respuesta esperada llega en otro bloque de besos y una mano deslizada alrededor de la cintura de ella hacia el hueco de su espalda, y un "cállate y disfruta, no seas descerebrada".

Luego vienen ojos castaños que chispean de tentación, contra unos ojos grises que refulgen decepción. Perdida sinceridad, suspicacia, dudas y desconfianza. «Uno de los dos debe ser accesible. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo en que seas tú el accesible«. Palabras que resultan ser la cuenta atrás de una amistad.

Y en notable oposición, cordialidad, confidencia, ganada intimidad. Cuerpo curvilíneo que se compara con el suave y familiar. Pero si sabido es que el cuerpo es todo instinto, de dominio público es que el corazón es irracional.

Y el arco no puede con la madera porque a veces presenta ese mismo material. Pero la caza es naturaleza, la naturaleza es vegetal; el vegetal es el árbol, y el árbol quien cuela todas las flechas del más diestro de todos los arcos.

Katniss y Johanna. Johanna y Katniss.

Dos gotas arrogantes de dos distintos llantos a los que les diferencian la cara oculta del egocentrismo, y el mal encarado orgullo en el desahogo de una sinceridad abrumadora.

Y la nube del pasado se desplaza.

El presente se apodera por completo de su mente, consiguiendo ganar el último asalto de la batalla. Las puntas de sus senos se aprietan contra su pecho. Las manos de ella se pierden en los recuadritos de lino que se ajustan al estómago de él, sintiendo bajo la yema de los dedos y las palmas sus incipientes músculos.

Él baja la mano al lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre y le ahueca una nalga. El gris no se desvincula en ningún momento del castaño oscuro, desafiando una negativa, tentando y retando a que le diga basta.

Pero el "frena", nunca llega; y lo único que replica es un "una vez empieces, jamás te pares, imbécil". Y todo ello con ojos fijos en los del otro, antes de sucumbir a la locura que causa el enredo de sus dedos en los pelillos de su nuca.

Hay fuego hirviendo en el par de ojos que se propaga por toda la estancia. Hay fuego pecaminoso que empieza cuando ella frota el pie contra la pantorrilla masculina y un ramalazo de desenfrenada lujuria despierta en ambos combatientes.

¿Quién volverá a sucumbir? Bumb, bumb, bum. Empieza a desarrollarse de nuevo la deliciosa locura de Gale por Johanna. De Johanna por Gale.

Bumb, bumb, bumb.

Una historia del sexo por sexo, de necesidad de olvidar porque la realidad duele.

Tal vez, un mutuo convenio de pura lujuria que ha perdurado y, al parecer, aún perdurará, hasta el clic final de esa defendida guerra.

Bumb, bumb, bumb.

O eso parece. O, mejor dicho, de eso se convencen.

Bumb, bumb, bumb.


End file.
